


Weekly prompts

by NyssaWizz



Series: Tolkien discord writing prompts [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyssaWizz/pseuds/NyssaWizz
Summary: A serie of weekly prompts about various subjects.





	Weekly prompts

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was about a soldier who's deserting. Hope you will forgive me the mistakes. the narrator is a Wainriders soldier, Mokhan is Sauron and Kherüüd are the gondorians. The scene is situated in 1856 T.A. Hope you enjoy!

He always had hated them, Kherüüd . For as long as he could remember this burning hate had always been here, inside of his chest, devouring his heart, ripping his guts, smothering any pity that could have developed. Even when he was just a little boy playing war with the others kids they had a distinct enemy, those they needed to slaughter until there wasn’t any left. Growing up his favorite stories had been those taught by Mokhan. Tales of their wicked culture, of their cruelty and of their false gods. Every young men of his tribe dreamed to be the one who would lead their wagon army to the final fight that would destroy them all. 

The time had come. A few years ago, Mokhan came and talked. He talked about Kherüüd and how this land of them, so called Rhovanion, had been weakened since the Plague many years ago. He talked about how easy it would be to overran and enslaved them. He talked about glory, death and gold. He stirred their hate, he made them build more wagons, forge more weapons, preparing themselves for war.  
They had started their raid five years ago. They began by attacking small villages, isolated houses or hamlet. But as the months and years passed they embolden. They began to aim for bigger. They took cities and enriched themselves. Soon they will face Narmacil, the Kherüüd king. His army was only a few days away. When they will have won Rhovanion would be their and they will start to invade the rest of the Kherüüd kingdom.

At first, he was happy when it started, after all he was a soldier trained for fight and war as were all his people. He took part in the raids, he killed dozens of people without protesting but he started to feel… something. Something that made sleeping impossible, something that made his arm hesitant when he killed Kherüüd, something that made impossible for him to forget the faces of those he had ended. For the first time in his life he felt guilty for killing. He could not understand the language of his victims but he recognized the look on their faces, they were begging for him to spare them. Parents were protecting their children, sisters and brothers begged for each other, everyone was caring for their loved ones. Their distress hurted him, their expressions haunted him… He could not do this anymore, unless he wanted to become crazy. He had to go. Where? How? He did not know. His only certitude was that when Narmacil would be here to fight he would have fled away.

A few days later when the Wainriders killed the King of the Gondor he had disappeared.


End file.
